The X Factor: Series 1
The X Factor: Series 1 was the first season of Tabloid's X Factor series. Judges:' '''Pop Diva/Singer' Cheryl Cole, Irish Producer '''Louie Walsh, '''World-Proclaimed "Mr. Nasty" '''Simon Cowell, '''and Grammy-Award winning singer '''Beyoncé. It feautred 12 acts, each mentored by four judges. The winner was Chloe Moss. Judges:' '''Pop Diva/Singer' Cheryl Cole, Irish Producer '''Louie Walsh, '''World-Proclaimed "Mr. Nasty" '''Simon Cowell, '''and Grammy-Award winning singer '''Beyoncé. Key: Green: Winner Grey: Runner-Up Yellow: '''3rd Place '''Orange: Withdrew Pink:' '''Eliminated '''White:' Still In Competition Final 12: Whole Truth consists of: Averie Hill (23), Brynn Thompson (25), and Addison Main (30). T-Bone Steak consists of: Roger Lloyd (29), and George Way (24). C5 consists of: Constance Griffin (20), Christine Griffin (21), Carol Griffin (21), Cindi Griffin (23), and Crystal Griffin (24). 'Live Show Details' Week 1: Theme: '''Number-One Singles '''Judges' Votes To Eliminate: Cheryl: Whole Truth - Based on the Final Showdown performance Louie: Whole Truth - Backing up his act, Logan Ferguson Beyoncé: Whole Truth - Thought that the song choice was too difficult for them to sing Simon: Logan Ferguson - Backing up his act, Whole Truth. Week 2: Theme: '''Madonna Songs '''Judges Votes To Eliminate: Cheryl: C5 - Couldn't pick between them, so forced the decision to deadlock Louis: C5 - Backing up his act, Logan Ferguson Beyoncé: Logan Ferguson - Stated that he hasn't improved since last week Simon: Logan Ferguson - Backing up his act, C5 Deadlock Results: C5 - '''87.97% '''Logan Ferguson - '''23.03% - Eliminated '''Week 3: Theme: '''Britney Spears Songs '''Judges Votes To Eliminate: Cheryl: Refused to vote due to both of her acts being in the bottom two. Louis: Britney Miller - Stated that she hasn't been giving good performances since that start of the competition. Beyoncé: Roxanne Cooper - Stated that Britney gave a better performance tonight. Simon: Britney Miller - Stated that they both were bad, but Roxanne can improve. Week 4: Theme: '''Pop Songs '''Twist: Double Elimination - The act with the fewest amount of public votes would be eliminated. Then, the bottom two will compete in the Final Showdown. Notes: * = Lauren was automatically eliminated after receiving the lowest number of public votes. Judges Votes To Eliminate: Cheryl: Andrew Hide - Backing up her own act, Roxanne Cooper. Louis: Roxanne Cooper - Backing up his own act, Andrew Hide. Beyoncé: Andrew Hide - Feels that Roxanne can improve. Simon: Andrew Hide - He wanted to give Roxanne another chance. Week 5: Theme: Queen songs ' ' Judges Votes To Eliminate: Cheryl: David Manning - Backing up her act, Star Cole. Louis: Star Cole - No reason stated. Beyoncé: Star Cole - Feels that she doesn't have a strong enough voice to progress in the competition. Simon: Star Cole - No reason stated. Week 6: Theme: Mariah Carey songs ' ' Judges Votes To Eliminate: Cheryl: Brian Smith '''- Feels hat T-Bone Steak has more vocal presence then Brian. Louis: '''Brian Smith - Feels that T-Bone Steak has better harmony. Beyoncé: T-Bone Steak - Backing up her own act, Brian Smith. Simon: Brian Smith - Backing up his own act, T-Bone Steak. Week 7: Theme: Songs from Broadway Musicals *From now on, there are no more Final Showdowns, as the person with the lowest amount of public votes is eliminated. ' ' Week 8/Semi Final: Theme: Michael Jackson song/Mentor's choice song *From now on, there are no more Final Showdowns, as the person with the lowest amount of public votes is eliminated. Week 9/ Final: Theme: Audition song/Celebrity duet/Favourite performance *From now on, there are no more Final Showdowns, as the person with the lowest amount of public votes is eliminated. Results Summary